Lily
by Ann O'Nym
Summary: OS : Sonfic : u-turn lili de Aaron Lily va très mal, mais James est là pour la relever, pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Ou comment Lily a appris à connaître James, puis à l'aimer.


_Salut à tous ! Voici donc un OS sur la chanson U-turn (lili) de Aaron, qui est aussi la BO du film __Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas__, j'adore cette chanson, je la trouve vraiment magnifique, les paroles sont très belles, et puis le chanteur a une voix … brrr lool. J'ai un peu amélioré la traduction pour ne pas faire du mot à mot, et que ça se fonde mieux dans l'histoire. C'est mon 1__er__ OS sur le couple Lily/James, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous situe le contexte que la chanson m'a inspiré. Lily et James sont en 6__ème__ année à Pouldlard, c'est le dernier jour, et alors que les Gryffondor fêtent la fin de l'année, James s'aperçoit que Lily manque à l'appel. Il part la retrouver …_

_Les paroles de la chanson représentent les paroles de James._

* * *

**U-Turn (lili)**

* * *

La fête battait son plein, la musique tambourinait, tout le monde était déchaîné. La bièrraubeurre coulait à flots, les cris de joie, les rires et les farces se mêlaient dans un ensemble qui écœurait James. Il manquait quelque chose. Cette soirée, il aurait voulu la partager avec une personne, cette personne même qui hantait sa vie depuis plusieurs années déjà, et qui le repoussait.

_Lily_.

Elle n'était pas là. Au festin non plus il ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis plusieurs mois il avait vu la couleur s'échapper lentement de ses joues, le rire s'effacer de ses prunelles, l'étincelle qui l'animait mourir, doucement, sans éveiller l'attention de quiconque. Sauf de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait la retrouver.

Repoussant le lourd battant de bois, il se retrouva dans le couloir sombre. Derrière lui, la musique s'estompait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Ses pas le portaient vers un endroit qu'il ignorait, seul son instinct le guidait. Il _devait_ la retrouver. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bientôt il se retrouva dans le parc. Les étoiles brillaient, et la lune était presque pleine. Il faisait encore bon, l'été marquait son territoire. L'odeur de l'herbe et de la terre le frappa de plein fouet.

Il avançait.

Il la voyait.

Eclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune, affalée sur le sol.

Bientôt, elle serait à portée de voix.

_Lili._

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de désespoir, dans l'obscurité.

_Take another walk out of your fake world_

_Sors du monde que tu t'es inventé_

_Please put all the drugs out of your hand_

_S'il – te - plaît, jette toutes ces pilules, tu n'en as pas besoin._

_You'll see that you can breath without not back up_

_Regarde, et tu verras, tu peux respirer sans retomber._

_So much stuff you got to understand_

_Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre …_

Lily le regardait, toujours sans réaction, ses poings serrés sur cachets.

_For every step in any walk_

_Pour chaque pas, chaque marche,_

_Any town of any thaught_

_N'importe qu'elle ville, n'importe où,_

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai_

Lily leva le poing, dépliant son médius, faisant tomber les comprimés.

_For every street of any scene_

_Pour chaque rue, chaque lieu_

_Any place you've never been_

_Chaque endroit où tu n'es jamais allée_

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai_

James lui tendit la main

_Lili,_

_You know there's still a place for people like us_

_Tu sais, il y aura toujours une place pour les gens comme nous_

_The same blood runs in every hand_

_Le même sang coule dans toutes les veines_

_You see it's not the wings that makes the angel,_

_Tu vois, ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font les anges,_

_Just have to move the bats out of your head,_

_Tu dois juste faire sortir ces mauvaise pensées de ta tête,_

Le bras de Lily retomba mollement sur le sol.

_For every step in any walk,_

_Pour chaque pas, chaque marche,_

_Any town of any thaught,_

_N'importe quelle ville, n'importe où,_

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai_

Elle le regarda, l'air soudain très las.

_For every street of any scene_

_Pour chaque rue, chaque lieu_

_Any place you've never been_

_Chaque endroit où tu n'es jamais allée_

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai_

Les yeux de Lily brillaient, une larme coula doucement.

_Lili,_

_Easy as a kiss we'll find an answer,_

_Aussi simplement qu'un baiser, nous trouverons la réponse,_

_Put all your fears back in the shade_

_Renvoie toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre_

_Don't become a ghost without no colour_

_Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleur_

_Cause you're the best paint life ever made_

_Parce que tu es le plus beau symbole de la vie jamais peint_

Suivie par d'autres.

_For every step in any walk,_

_Pour chaque pas, chaque marche,_

Son visage baigné par les pleurs reflétait sa douleur.

_Any town of any thaught,_

_N'importe quelle ville, n'importe où,_

Elle regardait la main de James, toujours tendue.

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai_

Tendit la sienne, tremblotante.

_For every street of any scene_

_Pour chaque rue, chaque lieu_

James la saisit. Elle était glacée.

_Any place you've never been_

_Chaque endroit où tu n'es jamais allée_

Il la releva, la soutenant. Elle ne tenait pas debout, toute seule.

_I'll be your guide_

_Je te guiderai._

S'éloigna, la portant dans ses bras.

La nuit la berçait. Maintenant, elle pourrait réapprendre à vivre, il serait là.

Oui, il serait là pour elle.

Pour toujours.


End file.
